


You Kissed Cas!

by IamLittleStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Drabble, M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLittleStar/pseuds/IamLittleStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers are rushing off to a hunt when Dean does something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Kissed Cas!

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: Conversation in [ ] is a text message.  
> Begins in the bunker, does not take place during a specific timeline of the show.

"So you got it? We'll be gone 3 days, 4 tops ok?"

"I think I will survive." 

"There's food in the fridge. Can you work a microwave? You know what, there's sandwich stuff in the fridge and cereal."

Cas rolls his eyes. "I can work a microwave, a stove too."

"Stick to the microwave."

"Go. I'll be fine." He gestures towards the door.

"Alright see you when we get back." He says as Cas follows him to the stairs.

"Dean, C'mon!" Sam yells from the top of the stairs. 

"Coming!" Dean replies gruffly. "We won't be long." He puts a hand on Cas' jaw leans in, places a quick peck on the opposite cheek before turning and bounding up the stairs 2 at a time. "Let's go." He says as he passes a dumbfounded Sam at the door.

Cas stands at the bottom of the stairs, hand on his cheek smiling.

Dean slams his hand onto the horn of the impala. "C'mon Sammy! I thought you were in a hurry?"

Sam slides into the passenger seat, he silently buckles his seat belt as Dean turns the car around and pulls onto the road. They travel several minutes in silence before Dean decides it's too quiet and pushes a tape into the tape deck, barely glancing at Sam. Lynard Skynard begins pouring thru the silence, Dean hums along. 

"Dude?" Sam finally manages to mutter. 

"What?" Dean looks over, eyebrow raised.

"Really?"

"What?" He answers, his tone becoming annoyed. 

"You're really going to act like that didn't just happen."

"Huh?"

"You kissed Cas!"

Dean's face begins to burn red, he can feel the faint tingle where his lips touched stubble. Oh FUCK, his brain screams. His face remains mute. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I Fucking saw it! And I saw the goofy look on Cas face as you ran up the stairs."

"Just drop it, Sam."

"Like hell!"

"Shut up, Sammy."

"You Fucking kissed Cas!"

"I said shut up, Sam."

Sam stares in shocked disbelief.

Dean has a death grip on the steering wheel. If it wasn't for Lynard Skynard the silence would be deafening. 

Eventually Sam turns away and stares out the window and Dean loosens his grip on the steering wheel. Miles turn into hours. At some point Dean had switched over to the radio that was now broadcasting the weather. 

"Shit." Dean finally mutters. 

Sam turns in shock. "Huh?"

"Rain." Dean says. "Digging up a corpse is going to be a bitch."

"Ughh." Sam groans as he looks out the window and up at the sky. He counted on this being an easy job. "Let's hope it's a mausoleum."

"We ain't that lucky." Dean says as the flashing neon lights display Vacant over the car as they pull off the road.

Cas stands in front of the microwave, watching the paper bag turn in circles. He jumps as the first kernel explodes and jumps again as his phone chimes loudly in the silence of the bunker.  
He pulls his phone from his pocket.

[We found a room for the night. You ok? Did you eat?]

[I'm ok. Yes, I'm having popcorn.]

[That isn't a meal. Eat a sandwich, or a burrito.]

Cas rolls his eyes. Momentarily looks for an eye roll emoji. Sends a popcorn emoji. 

[Promise me you will eat actual food.]

[I promise. :)]

[Goodnight Cas.]

[Good night Dean]

Dean stares at his phone in the dark. Before he loses courage. [♡]

Cas smiles like an idiot at his phone. The trilling of the microwave brings him back to the present. He takes the popcorn out, shakes the bag; not even burned. Proud of himself he carries his popcorn to Sam's room and resumes watching what Sam refers to as essential knowledge. Although he isn't sure why it's essential but he likes it. He glances at his phone continuously during the movie staring at the tiny heart until his battery icon turns red and he's forced to plug his phone up to the charger across the room on Sam's desk. 

Sam lay facing the wall, his breathing mimicking sleep. He could hear the tapping of keys as Dean is texting, Sam assumes it's Cas. He's really got to teach him to change that setting, he thinks as he tries to fall asleep. Finally, the tapping stops, Sam listens. He hears Dean sigh in the darkness and shuffle against the sheets. A few more taps and then it's quiet. A few moments later the room goes completely dark as the light of the phone dims to nothing. Eventually Dean's breathing becomes a light snore followed by Sam's own snores.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small glimpse.


End file.
